The Great Deities of Heaven
by Candleofdarkness
Summary: This is a collective of stories of the great Taoist deities of Heaven. Each chapter contains a short story about the many deities in the great epic Journey to the West


(A/N: I thought Journey to the West could honestly really not continue. All the holes were filled within the great epic so I decide to do many chapters containing deities from Chinese Mythology [Taoism] in general. They are just short stories of them while I get my Digimon muse back.)

* * *

_"A new age begins now, and this time there is no room for evil within it," -Guan Yu, The Saint of War_

**Heavenly Warfare Temple -Guan Yu's Grand Home**

It had been night and days since Guan's last battle, he was at rest, sitting on the translucent crimson wooden chair in stillness. The warrior was meditating for his battles. He sat inside a golden room, it's grand thrones, tables, and chairs partially covered in a luxurious red. The table's food dish filled with the richest peaches from the imperial garden, yet he did not touch them. There he sat, pondering over many avast past battles in both his mortal and immortal lives.

Suddenly, a stroke of purple light dropped in front of Guan as his she's flared open towards the deity that appeared in front of him. The figure was none other then one of the Jade Emperor's messenger, wearing a plain bronze armor, "Lord Guan Yu, Jade Emperor requests of you to goto Earth to get rid of The Thousand Eye demon. Please goto the Imperial Golden Palace." And then, the messenger disappeared once again into a flash of purple. Guan stood up immediately, his hand traced down his beard slowly thinking of the demon's name, and flashed into a jade green aura, "It is time,"

**Imperial Heavenly Residence of The Jade Emperor**

The huge palace gleamed gold in the distance, inside, huge columns reached up to support the room, a magnificent golden-red carpet laid on the ground and hundreds of deities stood side by side guarding the great Jade Emperor, whom sat on the highest throne proudly. His great two admirals, Thousand Li Eyes and Wind Following Ear.

(A/N: These two were the ones that told the Jade Emperor about the Stone Monkey from the first episode at the beginning of Journey to the West 千里眼 and 順風耳 Li is a distance used in China)

"What is the situation of the Thousand Eyes Demon?" The emperor asked firmly.

"I see at least two villages not too far from the demon," Thousand Li said.

"And I can hear vibrations that the monster is heading towards the one only ten minutes away, his silent rustling along the trees," The ear deity added hesitively.

Just then, a flash of green revealed a deity dressed in jade green armor, his shoulder plates glowed bright yellow and an orange crescent blade was held in his hand. The warriors hand brushed his beard as he bowed slightly to the Emperor, "Guan Yu is reporting for duty, Emperor,"

The Emperor raised his hand, allowing the deity to stand, "Guan Yu, be aware you are facing the great demon Thousand Eyes, his powers are not to be trifled with for he has trained a hundred kalpas."

"Do not worry, Emperor, I shall subdue this demon under my grasp and protect the village," His voice gave no hint of fear. It's tone strong yet wise.

"Now go, protect the innocent humans," The Jade Emperor commanded, as Guan disappeared before his eyes, he gazed at Ear and Eye deities and continued, "Now we can only watch..."

**Earth, present-day San Qu**

"Muhahaha...I'm almost there..." The demon crept slowly, he wore a magnificent golden robe. His face had no mouth or nose, but eyes. Nothing but eyes were all that he had. From the back, one could easily mistaken the demon for a human but one look and his eyes gave the hint of fear within a mortal.

He was getting closer and closer, the demon's laugh grew more sinister.

Suddenly, a huge crescent stroke the ground where the demon could've been easily chopped had not for his fast instincts to jump backwards, "What?! Who is this that dares interrupt my walk?!" His eyes looked at all directions in front of him at once.

Guan jumped down from the trees, his crescent blade thumped onto the ground along with him, "My name is Guan Yu, The Saint of War, I was sent by the Jade Emperor to subdue you, give in now, and I will allow you a merciful way to live in heaven,"

The demon shook off the sudden tremble of fear he felt when he heard the name trying to lose the shakiness of his voice, "What?! Guan Yu, how dare you! Fear my Paralyzing Gaze!" The demon's eyes faced towards the warrior giving off a piercing dark beam of light towards him.

Guan's armor deflected the beam easily, his armor seemed to glow even brighter, "It seems you leave me no choice...I am sorry...you will fall under my blade," The general's body shifted through the air and his crescent blade followed, a flash later and the blade was only a few inches above the demon's head. The demon's hands grabbed the blade, surprising Guan, "I am more powerful than what you think!" His eyes glowed red and radiated a slow light towards Guan, blinding him and sending him crashing to the tree behind him.

Guan sighed quietly as if he was merely irritated of the demon's resistance and got back up slowly, "I find potential for good in you, you have been corrupted, strayed from the sense of righteousness, therefore, I will have to subdue you now," Guan's grip on his blade tightened and released it on the ground, his body glowed during the three strikes of his blade, each came crashing down with a shockwave. The force of the blade hit the demon exactly three times and the blade along with Guan radiated a green seen miles around even in Heaven.

The dust settled slowly, a demon laid on the ground defeated in dust with a victorious Guan above him, the general's body gleamed jade in the light and he disappeared back to heaven in a blink of an eye.

Jade Emperor thanked the warrior and the story was passed down as just another one of his many legends. Guan Yu brought piece with his great power. His sense of righteousness and prosperity transcend through legends. It is said to this day, when a human needs help from a demon, Guan will come down and subdue them, protecting citizens from the ancient forces of evil. It is said that among the deities of the Pantheon, there is few as deadly and none as righteous as Guan Yu is.


End file.
